Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Kent & Chandler have been living together for some time, but now Chandler must face the next obstacle...Kent's family. This takes place after 'Heart to Heart', but you won't miss anything if you didn't read that first. Also refers to the storyline in "Someday".


Hello again!

Well, a new season of Whitechapel has arrived and it has inspired me to write some more about our favorite fanfic couple. This short little story was meant to be light-hearted. Don't know why my description got cut off in the title page though. Oh well. Thank you for taking the time to stop by to read this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Whitechapel. :)

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

"This tie doesn't go with this shirt. I think I should have worn the blue shirt. Maybe I should go and change into the burgundy tie instead?"

"It looks just fine," Kent reassured Chandler as he straightened the 'offensive' tie against the base of the DI's throat. "Stop worrying so much."

"Who said I was worried?" the older man replied defensively. Of course he was worried. After all, it wasn't every day that he got to meet Kent's family. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to deduce." Kent reached up to smooth Chandler's furrowed brow. "And, you always twitch this when you're worried about something."

"Show off. I have good reason to be worried. What if your family doesn't like me?"

"Relax. They're going to love you. But not more than I do," Kent replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just want to make a good impression."

Kent smiled gently. It was so cute that Chandler was so nervous. Anyone would think he was going to a fate worse than death.

"I love that you want to please my family so much."

Kent tugged at Chandler's tie to bring the DI closer to him. "But I'M the only you have to worry about pleasing," Kent replied silkily.

Chandler leaned over to nuzzle Kent's earlobe letting his lips travel along the smooth pale skin of Kent's defined jaw before moving up to his waiting lips.

"How am I doing, so far?" Chandler asked huskily after they separated.

"I'll let you know later tonight," Kent teased.

Chandler smiled and pulled the love of his life against his chest, already feeling at ease. Even if the evening turned out to be a total disaster, he still had Kent by his side.

* * *

"Emerson!" Daisy Kent exclaimed in sheer delight as she enveloped her only son in a bear hug before peppering his cheeks with kisses.

"It's so good to see you," Kent replied with equal delight. "It's been so long."

"Let me look at you. My poor baby. You look like you could stand to gain a few pounds. Never mind. Some home cooking will take care of that."

The older woman turned her attention to Chandler who straightened up immediately. It was easy to see that Kent took after his mother's looks. They both had the same dark curly hair and fair complexion. Chandler could tell that Kent's mother must have been a vision of loveliness in her youth.

"And you must be Joe. I'm very pleased to you," Daisy said warmly.

"Likewise, Mrs. Kent. Emerson has told me so much about you."

"Good things, I hope. You're quite handsome, you know. It's no wonder my son fell for you. I bet you're terrific in the sack."

"Mom!" Kent interjected in horror.

Daisy smiled mischievously when she saw the blood rush to Kent's cheeks. Chandler's cheeks turned slightly pink as well.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable, Joe. Emerson, guess who's here?"

"I'm guessing it's someone who will most likely embarrass me, as well," he commented drily.

"Is that my favorite nephew's voice I hear?" a much older woman's voice called out from behind the kitchen door before entering the parlor with a plate of appetizers.

"Auntie Shirley!" Kent exclaimed in surprise. "You came all the way from Manchester just to see me?"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Besides, I wanted to see your new beau, Lumpy."

"Lumpy?!" Chandler repeated, trying not to laugh.

Kent grimaced. "It was my nickname when I was younger. I was a little overweight at the time. Thank you so much for reminding me of my traumatic childhood, Auntie."

"Oh, don't be so sensitive. You grew out of it, didn't you? Well, go on, then. Introduce us."

"Joe, I'd like you to meet my great Aunt on my mother's side, Shirley Spencer."

The older woman reached over to cradle Chandler's face in her hands and was silent as she looked into his eyes searchingly, as if she were peering into his soul.

Chandler tensed immediately. "Emerson?" he asked uneasily.

"She's just reading your aura," Kent explained, stifling a laugh at the look of sheer terror in Chandler's eyes. "Did I mention that she's psychic?"

"I sense much conflict, but also a great amount of contentment and love."

She released her hold and smiled warmly. "You obviously care for my dear Lumpy."

"Very much," Chandler replied softly.

"That's good enough for me. Here, try one of my specialties."

Chandler picked up what looked like meatballs and placed it in his mouth.

"Delicious, aren't they?"

"They're…interesting. What exactly are they?"

"Anchovy pork meatballs. My secret ingredients are ginger and tequila."

Chandler politely smiled as it took every effort to swallow the morsel in his mouth. The things he did for love.

"Where's everyone else?" Kent asked his mother, giving Chandler a chance to recover.

"Your sister sends her love, but she's preparing for the gallery show next week. Your father is running a little late at the university, but he should be here any minute. Oh, that must be your father now," Daisy remarked before going to greet her husband as the front door opened.

She returned with a tall distinguished sandy haired man with the exact same huge brown eyes as his son.

"Hi Dad," Kent greeted his father warmly.

The older man gave his son a hug. "Emerson. You look terrific."

"Mom thinks I'm too thin."

"She thinks that about everyone. That way she can make them eat her cooking."

"I DO NOT!" Daisy protested indignantly.

Her husband gave her a peck on the cheek to appease her ruffled feathers. "Just kidding, sweetie."

"Dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Kent walked over to Chandler and took his hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly, before walking hand in hand to introduce him.

"This is my father, Professor Alistair Kent. Dad, this is Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler, my boss…and my partner."

"How do you do, sir? I'm very glad to finally meet you," Chandler replied nervously, extending out his hand.

"So, you're the man responsible for getting my son almost killed on the job."

"Dad!" Kent replied shock.

Alistair never hid his disapproval that his only son decided to become a policeman and he was not about to hold back now.

"Dear, now is not the time and place for this," Daisy added as tactfully as possible.

"On the contrary, now is the perfect time. As Emerson's parents, I think we're entitled to an explanation."

"Dad, you promised."

"No, Emerson. Your father is absolutely right. It was my decision to let you go that day. I take full responsibility for that."

"It wasn't your responsibility for what a bunch of inhumane thugs did to me. We are officers of the law. Danger comes with the territory. I knew that when I decided to become a policeman."

"Emerson, don't let your feelings for this man cloud your judgment and blind you from the facts."

"Professor Kent, I make no secret of the fact that I'm not the most experienced detective inspector in Whitechapel or the most effective. And I've made many mistakes along the way. I want you to know that I will always carry the fact with me that I allowed Emerson to go out alone in a potentially dangerous situation and that he could have suffered more than he did. I underestimated the enemy at the time, but I will never do that again. I let him go on his own, because I believed in your son's abilities as a detective constable. I still firmly believe that with all my heart. He is the most diligent and loyal policeman I've had the privilege to mentor. And he is a very important member of my team."

"No matter what positive spin you put on it, you can't promise me that my son won't ever get hurt again in the line of duty."

"No, I can't. But I can promise that I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening ever again. If I could have changed places with him that day, knowing what I know now, I would do it in a heartbeat. It was a mistake on my part for what happened. But it wasn't a mistake that Emerson came into my life. You don't have to accept me, or even like me. But it won't change the fact that I love him very much and he loves me. And I would walk through hell and back for your son."

Aunt Shirley and Daisy looked at each other and nodded their heads in approval.

Kent looked at his lover and partner adoringly. He knew that Chandler was not one to divulge his innermost feelings so freely. But he was doing it now for Kent's sake. It made Kent love him even more.

Alistair was silent as he looked at his son and Chandler together. All he ever wanted was for Emerson to be happy. He extended his hand out to Chandler as a peace offering.

Chandler stared at it and then lifted his eyes to meet Alistair's. The older man nodded gently and Chandler reached out to clasp his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Oh Lumpy, you're so lucky to find such a wonderful beau."

"Yes, I am Auntie Shirley. I really am," Kent replied smiling contentedly.

* * *

"So, your father was the one who gave you your name?"

"He named me after Ralph Waldo Emerson, his favorite American poet. I guess I should be grateful. Being the son of a professor of literature, I could have been named something worse like Queequeg from Moby Dick."

Chandler laughed as they were relaxing on the couch after coming back from Kent's parents' home.

"Queequeg Kent? Now, there's a tongue twister. I think I prefer Lumpy better," Chandler teased.

Kent took one of the throw pillows and started whacking him with it over and over again.

"I told you never to call me that!"

Chandler easily dodged most of his hits and wrestled the pillow away and pulled Kent against him, kissing him thoroughly until the younger man relaxed.

"Your Aunt Shirley was wrong," Chandler remarked as they separated.

"About what?" Kent replied dreamily as he kissed Chandler's chin.

"I'm the one who's lucky to have you."

Kent smiled at him. "Sweet-talker. By the way, you really handled that awkward situation with my father well. I loved how you stood up to him and spoke so eloquently in spite of the way he came out so belligerently against you," Kent replied wrapping his arms around Chandler and hugging him closely.

"His intentions were honorable. At least your father loves you and cares for you very much."

Kent squeezed Chandler even tighter. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" the other man asked quizzically.

"That you never had a father's love. It was his loss for missing out on having you for a son."

Chandler's eyes reflected love and affection for Kent as he looked into the younger man's eyes.

"I don't deserve you, Emerson."

"This is true."

Chandler began tickling his ribs in punishment until he cried for mercy and gave in.

"Shall we turn in?" Chandler asked suggestively.

"But it's still early," Kent protested.

It wasn't until he saw the look in Chandlers' blue eyes that he realized that sleep wasn't exactly what the DI had in mind. Kent gently took Chandler's hand in his as he led them to their bedroom. He was more than happy to oblige.

**The End**

_Written by: Sweet Babboo_

_29Sep2013_


End file.
